Living in the Moment
by SnowFlower Garden
Summary: [droppped] Mikan is alone. Everyone is acting as if they never knew Mikan before. The past is not a memory that Mikan wants to remember. This awful faith has been given to Mikan and she has to do something about it, before the memories swallows her up.


Mikan is alone. Why has everyone betrayed her? Everyone is acting as if they never knew Mikan before. The past is not a memory that Mikan wants to remember. Are her dreams trying to tell her something? This awful faith has been given to Mikan and she has to do something about it, before the memories themselves, swallows her up into the world of the past.

**-Read this part please :3-**

Enjoy the first chapter of my new fanfiction "Living the Moment". U might be like "?" when you finish this, but you will understand in the next few chapters. The puzzle pieces will be put together (:

**Living the Moment**

**Chapter 1 (: **

"Why does my heart hurt? I'm scared! It's lonely! Where am I? Ah. I…I… can't breath.", "What's happening!"

Opening her eyes, yet very slowly, she remembered what was going on; she was "there" again. Tears came down, followed by a heavy slap on the cheek.

"Are you happy" the mysterious voice said. "That's your natural face? Oh please, don't lie!"

"I heard that she "played" with the teacher. I bet that's how she got the highest mark in the class!" said another voice

"She even beat our Natsume-sama! UNBELIEVABLE" screamed a third voice.

Coming back to her senses, she remembered exactly what was happening. It was a while ago. The teacher came into the class room and started giving the class a lecture. It was about skipping classes and all of that other stuff. After the lecture ended, everyone ears were particularly aching. One would have had thought that their ears couldn't be more hurt, however the unexpected announcement that happened right after made the situation worst. "I'll now hand back the testes", announced the teacher. "But I would like to point out, Mikan, congratulations! You got the highest mark in the class" And that was when everything crashed. Everyone started yelling, and asking for an explanation. It was so loud that the teacher never got to really hand back the test. Mikan didn't like all the attention that everyone was giving her. "Hey, isn't Mikan the stupidest one here", "Yeah… I wonder how she did it", "I bet she cheated", "She probably did", "She beat NATSUME –SAMA?", "No way". Mikan was getting scared. Fortunately, the lunch bell rang and Mikan gathered her stuff and dashed out of the classroom". However, while she was going to the washroom, she ran into a certain fan club. That was when hell was placed on Mikan shoulders.

"Why don't you say something, Mrs. _Smarty" _said the three girls that were caging her up.

Not answering, Mikan just stared at them with tears in her eyes.

"I bet she can't say anything back."

"What a shame."

Then, the bell rang again, marking the end to lunch time.

"Ha! You got lucky this time"

"Don't think you will be let off so easily next time"

"Hey! You guys! I think I see Natsume!"

"KHAYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Then silence fell over the washroom. Gathering all her strengths, Mikan slowly stood up. She walked towards the mirror and whipped off her tears and washed her face. Once she was done, she dashed off to class.

* * *

Walking home, Mikan sighed. Everyday was like a repeat of the day before, just 10% worst. However, there was always something to look forward to everyday.

"Mikan!" yelled a male voice

"Ah! Tsubasa!" replied Mikan

"What's u- oh no"

Tsubasa ran up to Mikan and was shock at what was in front of him. A big red circle was on her face, torn up clothes and bruises everywhere visible to the naked eyes.

"Oh no" thought Mikan "I can't tell him what happened. If I do, who knows how he is going to react."

"And what happened _today? _Certainly, this was not caused by some trip" said Tsubasa

Looking down, Mikan agreed in her head. There was absolutely no way that some trip could cause this. But she didn't have any other choice, it was the only story that she could make up on the spot

"Yes it was!" replied Mikan "I kind of tripped and fell down the stairs at the same time. I also came down head first too"

"I'm not going to believe that, you know"

"….."

"Just this once than. If I ever hear the –I tripped- excuse every again, I'm going to report it to the teachers"

After a big hug, the two went separate ways. Little that they knew, Natsume had heard every single word.

* * *

Arriving at the front entrance of her house, Mikan took out her keys and opened the door.

"I should be more careful next time", thought Mikan "I'll probably write a few excuse later to use next time too"

"I'm home~" yelled Mikan

There was no reply. However, Mikan didn't expect one. This is because she lives alone. Both of her parents died and none of her relatives wanted to adopt her. It was the same the other way too. Mikan didn't want anyone in her family to adopt her. Luckily, her parents already fully paid for the house and everything else before they passed away. Of course, this was because her family is what you would call above average, but not exactly rich. Like every other family out there, they hid some money under their beds. This is what Mikan was using to live with. Where did all her parent money go? Well, it was stated in their will that Mikan were to get their money. However, this will only happen when she is 18. That means, she'll be receiving it in 4 years.

Opening the refrigerator door, she took out a pitcher of milk and poured it into a small cup. Looking out towards the window, she felt a sudden splash of warmth all over her body. The sky was a beautifully mixed with the colours of red, yellow and orange. The sun was setting down as if it were saying that another day is over.

"Tomorrow, what will it bring me" wondered Mikan

Finishing her drink, Mikan took a shower and quickly did her homework. After what happened that day, she didn't feel like studying for a long period of time. Instead, she went to sleep early.

* * *

"Ahh! Stop! NO THIS IS TOO PAINFUL!"

"GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! NO NO NOOO!"

Mikan woke up with sweat all over her head. It was a bring morning; the brightest of the month. The sky was blue, the sun was out and it wasn't too hot or cold. It was a perfect day. However, that won't be Mikan case. Even with the beautiful scene out of her window, she was sitting on her bed in shock. She didn't exactly remember what happened in her dream, but she knew it that she was having the same dreams for 3 days in a row now. Getting off her bed, she went towards the window and pushed her curtains further apart. Looking outside, the first thing she saw was a flock of bird flying across her window. As if letting the sun light suck all the dreadful things in her head, she spread out her arms and closed her eyes.

"It feels like today is going to be a good day" whispered Mikan

Even if Mikan did say that, inside her heart, she knew that wasn't going to be true.

"Well, maybe today won't be as bad" thought Mikan as she went to take a quick shower

After her shower, she went and put lotion on herself. Testing to see if they were dried, she licked her lips. Feeling dryness she putted on some lip gloss. That was the only make up that Mikan has ever putted on. One would have had thought that Mikan owns a whole basket of make up due to her beauty. However, that is not true. A few months ago, all the girls of Mikan class were force to wash off their make up for some experiment. Mikan, however, didn't wash anything off. The reason for this is because she had no make up on the first place. The teacher believed her, however, the other girls of the class didn't. That was when the girls started calling her _"Naturally Beautiful"_. Note of the quotations I put around those words.

Leaving the house early, Mikan went off to school. She was hoping to enjoy the beautiful morning that Mother Nature has given them. She stopped at a near by park and sat down on a bench. It was between her house and the school, so she had plenty of time before school started. It was a peaceful moment. Mikan slowly closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of life around her. The birds were singing, and she could even hear the barks of dogs that were on their morning walk. Occasionally, she also heard the huffing of someone doing their morning jog.

Mikan heard some footsteps coming her way. She kept her eyes closed and ignored it, thinking that it was just someone passing away. Within 5 seconds later, she heard a "**THUD**". Opening her eyes,...

* * *

What exactly was that "Thud" that she heard? Or maybe I should say, "WHO". You'll find out in the next chapter (if there is one) - readmy blah blah moment below this to understand :l

Hello! It's Eternal Love again (: Sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. I kinda lost my interest in writing fanfictions. Funny thing though, when I was cleaning my room, I found this fan fiction that I wrote 2 years ago and it was only the first chapter. I totally forgot where I was going with this story; however I wanted to give it a shot. My grammar still sucks though TT-TT. Remember, I totally FORGOT where I was going with this fanfiction. I just typed almost the exact thing from my notebook, with some tweeks here and there. If you're a old suber, sorry that I haven't been able to write any chapters for New Heart, New Life. I lost where I was going with that too. Anyways, give some reviews and I might just finish this series this time o-o


End file.
